


With a red hat

by Petra



Series: Everything Spring [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-16
Updated: 2005-11-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: "Actually, it's eggplant."





	With a red hat

"Oh my god, you're Robin."

"Yes," Tim says.

Jason lands on the roof and tousles Tim's hair. "Thought you were gonna put a tracer on her, Red."

Tim shrugs. "I missed."

The girl pushes her purple hood back. "You guys are totally Christmassy, you know that?"

"Look, Grape Girl --"

"Actually, it's eggplant."

Jason has to be rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

"You're really dangerous-Christmassy. Santa with knifes."

"Thanks," Tim says.

She kisses Jason, fast and hard.

Tim says, "Oh --"

She stops. "You okay?"

Jason glances at Tim.

Tim says, "Um."

"Sorry. You were just really -- hot."

Tim smiles. "Yeah. He is."

Jason kisses her again.

For a while.

And she kisses him back.

"So -- Robin," the girl in purple, no, eggplant, says when Jason finally, finally stops kissing her.

Pauses, anyway. To say, "Yeah?"

"What do you call your sidekick?"

Tim coughs. "I'm not his sidekick."

She looks at him again. Pulls up her cowl *all the way* to do it, like secret identities are something that happen to other people. Her nose is a little snub and her eyes are blue and her hair is very, very blonde. "You're shorter."

"We're both Robin," Tim says, and Jason says. With him.

It makes it not matter so much that Jason's got his hand on Eggplant-girl's hip. Buttock.

She looks from one of them to the other. "Oh. So how do you tell yourselves apart?"

"I'm Red," Tim says. "He's Green."

"You both look White to me," she says, and giggles at her own joke.

Jason snickers. "Okay, *Eggplant* --"

"Spoiler."

"Spoiled eggplant!"

She swats his ass and says, "OW. Damn, that -- ow."

"Anyway, Spoiler," Tim says, "that's the difference."

"And you're not the sidekick."

(Somewhere in ashes there's a picture of a drawing he did of himself working with Robin, when Robin wasn't Jason. The costume he'd chosen was even more red than this one.)

"No," Tim says. "And neither's Green."

She looks at him. "You're both wearing green, you know."

Jason -- well, she can't have that much armor if he fondles her breast and she responds with a sigh quite that loud. Somebody should fix that before she gets hurt. "It's a -- what did, um, Nightwing call it?"

"A philosophical statement of direction," Tim says.

"Yeah. Because if you wear green on a Thursday, it means you're horny."

Spoiler -- the Spoiler? -- laughs. "But red is for, like, Valentine's."

"And blood," Jason says.

"Ew. Love is a lot more fun," (the) Spoiler says.

"I was thinking more all-around *passion,*" Tim doesn't say. Because Spoiler -- definite article or no -- is kissing him, now, instead of Jason.

He's never actually kissed a girl and considering the things he's done in bed -- and on the mats -- and on rooftops -- it seems like a hell of a lack of practice he never noticed he had, because there was always Jason and Dick and hands *everywhere.*

Jason's hands are on him, now. And her. And -- her hands. She's so soft.

"Oh," Tim says.

And now it's not Jason echoing him. It's her. "Hi, Red," she says. "You're -- hi."

"Hi," he says, and he feels really stupid, but that's probably okay when he's got Jason's hand down his tights. "Um. This isn't -- the best place."

Jason looks up from nuzzling the Spoiler's ear -- he's halfway gone already and it makes Tim lick his lips. "No. The boss --"

"Batman? Oh shit." And they're down one pretty blonde girl, because she's pulling her hood back on. "I -- I don't want him to see me like this!"

"It's okay," Jason says. "He --"

"You should come with us," Tim says.

Jason stares at him. "Do what?"

"To the -- the place where we train," Tim says. "For -- testing. Training suggestions."

"You really think we can do that?" Jason says. Not quite quietly enough.

"Oh god, Batman. Oh god oh god, I'm totally not ready, oh god." She's patting her uniform back into place.

Tim's needs a little maintenance, too, but it only takes a twitch. It hurts, but -- he shouldn't have let Jason touch him in the first place. Not here. Not like this.

As if he can ever really resist. But he should learn. Someday.

"I think we have to," Tim says, and he puts on his Robin voice. "If she's good enough, or she has enough potential, we should help. And -- sorry, Spoiler, if she's not, we have to make sure she's safe."

"You're going to make me talk to Batman!" she says.

Jason leans over to whisper in Tim's ear. "You *sure* this is okay?"

"It'll have to be." Tim puts his arm around Spoiler's waist -- soft, round hips, and -- and he fires his grapple. "Let's go."

He doesn't even mind that she screams as they fall, because on the upward swoop, it's more like "Yay!"  



End file.
